


Pride has never tasted so sweet.

by astrophilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based off a Tweet, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wil add more tags and stuff if this goes to anything more, making out session in the couch ? more likely than you think, there is a mention of the f-word, they are in uni and some lgbt people are protesting, they're so cornY, which is disgusting but it's not gonna happen again if i decide to continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophilian/pseuds/astrophilian
Summary: Some anti LGBT+ protesters become physical and Bucky, Sam and Steve won't take that.





	1. Bitter beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> It's based off [this thing](https://twitter.com/_overhill/status/1135274984119705602) i did on twitter. It's pride month so I just wanted to do something and this is the first time I've ever posted a fic here so let's see how it does.  
> Unbeta'd and all that stuff, I literally just wrote this and posted it!

Bucky and Sam never really liked each other or belonged to the same group of friends until their third year of university. Steve had been their friend since their first day, but the bickering and teasing between the two of them always hanged more on the ‘I tolerate you for Steve’ side. The three of them were studying a History degree with different minors, but that meant that they shared a lot of subjects and projects; which in turn, also meant they turned that dislike into acceptance.

Once they could leave the dorms, the three of them had talked about sharing a flat. For different reasons, this couldn’t be done until their third year, but it was for the best. They were closer now, they trusted each other more. They didn’t really hate each other anymore. They each had their friends, but throughout the years they ended up merging and what was three different small groups became this huge group with all kinds of people from all kinds of degrees.

It was cool.

They had a safe space, an accepting, loving space. Steve wouldn’t allow anyone to talk shit about anyone (in a serious manner, he had learnt to distinguish between hate and just ranting or banter), and it became pretty obvious this group was for the long run.

* * *

 

Bucky hated mornings, unlike Steve and Sam who ran every single morning. Not Bucky. He’d run at night, study at night – live at night, really. But mornings? Those were Bucky’s real nightmare. Having to wake up to go to class at 8 am after a long night of studying dead monarchies or wars? The world’s favourite way of torturing him. He was certain.

His alarm clock started beeping aggressively at 7:30 am, as always. He liked waking up earlier, so he felt like he was lazing around but he wasn’t actually late for class. He checked his phone, his messages, his grades – whatever it was that day. This particular day, it was June 1st. What did this mean? Pride month had officially arrived, and their campus would be full of protesters and idiots. A sigh. _So much for being proud, huh?_

Feet fall to the floor, one hand brushing through his tangled hair as the other rubbed his eyes awake. “Good morning, Alpine” he mutters to the cat at the end of the bed. A white cat with blue eyes that adopted Bucky (and not the other way around). Bucky sits on the bed for one more minute before pushing himself up and walking around the bedroom to get ready for class.

Steve always tells him to have breakfast ‘ _it’s the most important meal of the day, Bucky_ ’, but he’d rather sleep more and eat later. Once he’s all dressed and ready to go, he grabs the cat and presses a kiss against his head. “I’ll be back soon” He meows in response. Bucky swears this cat understands him. As he walks by the kitchen, he makes sure Alpine has enough food and water for the next few hours and then finally leaves. Sam and Steve are probably still running, since his first class is for his music minor, so he doesn’t bother saying goodbye.

The closer he is to his building, the louder the protesters are. Who is this energetic at this hour, and to complain about sexualities? “Incredible –” he complains, as a group of young men approach him to shout rude comments to his face. He makes it inside and finally lets out the sigh he’s been holding. _Assholes_.

The first two classes pass normally, no incidents or anything weird. They have to change classrooms for the third class and he sees Sam and Steve there. The professor comes in just as shouting starts outside the large windows of the class, and Bucky is one of the first students to stand up and go see, followed by his two friends.

Some of the protesters had thrown hands at students, and so there was a group of them surrounding people with signs that said things like “ _God hates faggots_ ” and other lovely words. 

When Bucky turns around, his face turning red with anger, Sam is looking at him the same way. The teacher tries to calm everyone down, but both friends are already picking their stuff up and moving fast to the door. This wasn’t good, and if those ignorant people were causing problems, then you best believe they would too.

“I can’t believe this is allowed”, Bucky almost spits out with disgust.

“I can’t believe this is legal”, Sam agrees. The two young men exit the doors just as one of their teachers do as well.

“Oh, Mr. Wright will do something abo–” Bucky’s words come to an immediate stop as the professor sides with the anti LGBT+ protesters and shouts at the group of students that were just attacked.

Sam and Bucky walk to the edge of the two groups, holding their positions as they come closer. They are two fit men, and neither of them are afraid of fighting. However, Bucky doesn’t think that throwing a punch at a group with the backing of a professor would do any of them any good.

He turns to Sam. “This is insane.” He says. Sam nods.

And just as he does that, Sam joins his hand with Bucky’s as if making a barrier. Bucky’s other hand is taken by Steve, who just appeared out of nowhere; and suddenly a bunch of people join in to make a barrier that ended up surrounding the sign-holding dickheads.

A few of the protesters start leaving, seeing as their cause is being held against them, and both groups start dissipating. However, Mr. Wright stays there, shouting the f-word around and being overall really inappropriate, so Bucky turns to Steve with a grin and whispers “start recording him”, and he does because this means Bucky has a plan.

Sam is shouting back now, but Bucky just grabs his hand and drags him right in front of their teacher. “Hey, Mr. Wright” he shouts, to call his attention, and then he just turns to Sam and makes out with him.

He was going to just peck him, kiss him quick and move back. But this was better. He could feel the surprise on his friend’s body, but Sam quickly caught on what was going on and kissed him back. Bucky'd be lying if he said this wasn't one of the weirdest kisses he'd ever had, but it was also empowering. Not to mention, really fucking hot. He could feel the hatred from the teachers turn into a deep kiss, shared by two friends too pissed of at the world that they were gonna make the best of this kiss.

Sam's hands wander around Bucky's back and waist, and Bucky's holding the back of his friend's neck with one hand while he holds the other to the teacher with the middle finger up.

A few of the students start cheering on – Bucky could swear Steve was the first one – and the professor complains he was ‘ _going to vomit_ ’ and leaves, leaving the few students that felt safe with him there unprotected.

A moment later, Bucky moves back and opens his eyes. Sam’s are still closed, but he is smiling and licking his lower lip.

“Powerful way of protesting” Steve says, causing Bucky to turn to him. He comes near with a few others that are congratulating them, including the guy that got the first hit.

“Thanks guys – when you came in a lot of people followed you” he says. “We weren’t even doing anything –”

“And even if you were, you shouldn’t be attacked” Sam cuts him off and then smiles. “No more to see here, go back to wherever you have to go!”

The group disperses, finally, and the three of them look at each other. “I’m not going to class after that.” Sam says, and Bucky’s laugh is all it takes for the three of them to just go home.


	2. Give me some sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super corny and they know it so y'all should know it too. I love making my boys say corny shit to each other.

The three boys arrive at home and let themselves fall to the couch. Bucky gets one end of the double couch, together with Sam; while Steve gets the single one on the side. “You were amazing, Bucky.” He says, taking his phone out of his pocket. “You have to see this, look at Mr. Wright’s face!”

Bucky grabs the phone and places it between Sam and himself. The first time he plays it, he can only focus on the two of them actually kissing and has to play it off by saying ‘oh my god I have to see that again’. Why there is a feeling of butterflies in the pit of his stomach, he doesn’t care.

There are tears coming out of his eyes, cheeks hurting, shortness of breath. “Wow –” Sam says, wiping one tear off his cheek. “– it’s sad we’re laughing about it, but man… his face turns green!”

There’s a second of silence while the three boys try to catch their breaths, and then Steve just blurts out another laugh and there they go again.

It takes them about thirty minutes to finally get over it, but that could count towards Bucky’s workout. He’s sure his abs will be sore in the morning anyway.

They spend a couple of hours hanging out in the living room, talking about everything and anything as they usually do, until Bucky’s stomach starts demanding food.

“I think we deserve some takeaway, huh?” Bucky suggests. The two other boys nod in agreement and they decide on Chinese. They order enough food for ten, and once the delivery man is there and the food is paid for, the food disappears in record time.

 

Steve usually falls asleep on the couch with a book in his lap, and after all that food, tonight’s no different. “It’s your turn” Sam says. It’s an unspoken rule, to put Steve to bed if he doesn’t wake up in the first hour to hour and a half of falling asleep. He’s now been asleep for two hours, and Bucky groans but stands up.

“He’s twenty-one, you’d think he’s fucking easier to take care of than a baby” He leaves Steve’s book on the table, slides one arm under his legs and another around his back, right under his arms. Bucky loves complaining about doing this – and so does Sam – but they keep doing it because it’s better than leaving him there for hours… and they save themselves from the headache of Steve complaining the next day.

He takes the shoes off and tucks him in, and then turns to the door to leave. “Thanks guys” Steve whispers, so softly and so asleep Bucky doubts he’s even doing it on purpose.

“The kid’s in bed” He says, walking to the couch again. His spot is taken by Alpine, who meows quietly, moves so Bucky can sit, and then sits on his lap. Bucky instantly starts petting his head. Sam has been reading a book for class, and puts it down to look at him.

“Intense day, huh?” He asks. Bucky looks at him. There’s something in Sam’s eyes that hides the real meaning behind that. Yeah, there had been a tense moment today, but – he didn’t know if the rest of the day had been ‘intense’. They’d been chilling all evening. And still, Bucky nods in agreement.

“Yeah.” Because he feels it, too. He knows what that something is hiding. The kiss they’d shared. The impulsive, out of the blue, rebellious kiss Bucky had wanted to give Sam for a while, and that suddenly had a place and an **_excuse_**.

Bucky looks down at the animal. He’s purring, eyes closed, enjoying the love his human’s giving him.

He feels he should say something. Sam’s stare is hot on the side of his face, and he feels his cheeks warming up. This is stupid. It was a damn kiss. Fuck. Why is he like this? Why does he overthink every single thing that ever happens to him? Why can’t he just – be like Sam? Be casual, know that it’s nothing and that it doesn’t mean anything and move on? Why does he have to remember the taste of Sam’s lips on his, and his hands on his body, and the rush of adrenaline he felt in the moment?

Bucky turns his face to him, again. Keeping his eyes locked on his is hard, but he manages. He’s trying to see doubt or fear or _anything_ other than confidence in Sam’s look. There’s a knowing smirk. As if Sam could easily read whatever was on Bucky’s head. It is fucking annoying.

“You look nervous” Sam says, quirking an eyebrow. “You ok?”

“Yes” the reply is too fast, too quick, too fake. “I’m fine. Good.”

Alpine meows, calling him out without even opening his eyes.

Sam seems to understand too. “What’s going on?”

“Fuck if I know” he gives in, lets out a sigh and lets his head fall back on the couch.

“I liked it too.” Sam says, less teasing, less confident than before. He’s also quieter, as if he didn’t want anyone to hear. “The kiss. It was good. I liked it.”

Bucky’s head jerks back up and looks at Sam again. “What?”

“That’s why you’re acting like this.” There’s no hint of a question in his voice and that annoys Bucky.

“I didn’t know you could read minds, Wilson.” His voice is slightly bitter. “You could’ve said something earlier.”

“With Steve here? Nah.”

“Right.”

“You didn’t say anything either.”

Eyes squint. “You acted so normal, I didn’t –”

“I think I was still processing it.” Sam admits, a brow shooting up as his face moves to look down. “I didn’t know whether you liked it or not, or what made you do it in the first place.” He shrugs. “So I just ignored it – until you were super awkward and then I… I guess I was braver than you.” It’s a tease, a joke, and it makes Bucky laugh.

“I guess you were”, he concedes.

“So, why me? Why not Steve?” Sam asks, a few moments later.

“Steve?” Bucky asks, not expecting an answer. He’s frowning and looking at Sam now. “He’s like my brother… I don’t think I’d be able to do that, no matter how platonic.”

Sam bites his lip. “How platonic was it?”

Their eyes lock.

That’s a great question. Bucky stares, as his mind starts racing. He doesn’t want it to be platonic, he doesn’t want it to be just a thing they did as friends, just to be rebellious. “It wasn’t” he just says. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while, but you never seemed – like you wanted it? And today I was so angry, and seeing you argue made me even more angry because I’m sure the professor thought they were _winning_ , whatever that is” a sigh. His eyes finally leave Sam’s. “I couldn’t kiss Steve, and I thought that a kiss would shut them up, so –”

Maybe Bucky was trying to find an excuse. Maybe he thought Sam enjoyed the kiss just as a physical kiss. Maybe he thought Bucky was a good kisser, but nothing else. Maybe he was just nice to him because they were friends, and now the whole speech of ‘ _I’m honoured you thought of me but I’m not into you that way… we’re friends, alright?_ ’ would come and Bucky would be left not only heartbroken but ashamed.

His train of thought was interrupted by Alpine jumping off his lap and Sam’s lips being pressed against his own. Their position is weird, uncomfortable, with Bucky’s body facing straight and Sam’s now across the couch to kiss him. But, somehow, it doesn’t matter. Nothing mattered because Sam was actively kissing him, and it was even better than before.

When they pull apart, Sam’s eyes are closed and his breathing is erratic, and Bucky just admires how gorgeous he is. He pushes himself up, to shift his body to turn to Sam. One of his hands settles on the man’s neck, the other on the shoulder. And then, they’re kissing again.

The hand on his shoulder travels all they way to his hip, and slides to the small of his back as he pushes forward and with a swift movement, he lays Sam down and now Bucky’s hovering over him. Sam’s legs part slightly to let Bucky get between them, and now their torsos are touching, and Bucky can feel like he’s going to faint.

“You’re fucking hot” Sam whispers between kisses. “You’re ridiculously hot. Especially when you have to wake up early in the morning and you’re grumpy and annoyed at us for being awake.”

The kissing stops, and Bucky prompts himself up with a hand next to Sam’s neck. “Why are you telling me this now?” He asks, because he’s genuinely curious. They were kissing, and this – seemed personal?

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long…” Sam starts. “Every time I walk into class and you’re chewing on a pen; or when I get home and you’ve made lunch; or when you come back from your night run and you’re all sweaty and gross; or when you brought the damn cat home and were like ‘I can’t leave him out there!’; or when you talk about how much you hate Trump; or when you drink too much because someone you liked rejected you and you feel self-conscious.”

There’s a tear forming in Bucky’s eye and he tries desperately not to let it drop. “You’re corny.” He says, trying to take weight off their conversation… damn it, coping mechanisms.

“You make me corny… it’s all your fault, man.” He smiles, because he knows Bucky and this is how he deals with shit. “I didn’t wanna make you cry, though. I just wanted to let you know –” a soft, gentle kiss “– you have nothing to feel insecure about.”

“Well, fuck you, Samuel Wilson”

“You can do that, James Barnes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos & comments if you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> So after writing this i just can't leave it here so i might continue it or not. This is what i wanted to write based on the tweet, so it should be enough to get my point across, but i may dive into their relationship after this... hehe. he.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you like it!


End file.
